Hatred of the Past
by Miss Hannah Anafeloz
Summary: "Hannah Anafeloz and Claude Faustus were madly in love before they met Alois. Then, they started fighting..." Based off a head canon I saw on tumblr


**A/N: Haii~ This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfiction on this site . so please be gentle with the hate. I have put a ton of effort into this fic, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. That being said please enjoy and leave a review! **

The long, boring life of a demon is eternal, unless another being will it otherwise. One could even define a demon as a being with too much time on their hands and not a clue what to do with it. Some use it all up on gathering souls. Others sleep to pass the time, and others seduce creatures of the opposite sex. This was no different for the succubus Hannah Anafeloz.

Hannah was always bored, and therefore always angry to a certain degree. She was given priority above other demons, and for good reason. Hannah was already a powerful one, and what's more, was that she was a sheath for the demon sword Laevateinn. A wound made from this sword will never heal, and a soul pierced by it shall cease to exist. Having such great power has given Hannah a high status and luxurious living in the underworld. She was even gifted with the pleasure of having servants, who were always ready to attend to her every need.

"_Souls are nothing more but another boring meal to me…"_

She would usually spend her time teasing her servants: Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber. Triplets, they were. However, when Hannah was lucky, a special demon would come to visit her. His name was Claude Faustus. He was another fearsome demon; tall and fair, with shining, golden orbs. Usually, he would show no emotion whatsoever, but Hannah could always tell what he was thinking simply by looking into his eyes. They say, after all, that the eyes are the gateway to one's soul.

~  
Today is one of the days that this Claude Faustus character knocks on the door to Hannah's large, dark mansion. The door is answered instantly by the triplets, who peep their heads into the doorway one after the other, without ever intending to. Claude's eyes shift from the three of them. He opens his mouth to speak. "May I see Miss Hannah?" he asks politely. His tone of voice is deep, sinister, emotionless, and somewhat cynical. His lips remain in a line as he brings up his hand and pushes his glasses up along the bridge of his nose. "Please." The triplets stare at each other. They whisper amongst themselves, covering their mouths with their gloved hands. Their wine colored eyes shift from Claude, to each other. They shake and nod their heads at unpredictable times, messing up their dark, violet hair, which is already unkempt. They then stand in a line, with erect posture. They take in a large breath of air, and then point in unison, although in three different direction. None of them are pointing to the right way. "Miss Hannah's room is that way." Claude stares at them with a straight face. The only sign of irritation is his constant blinking. "Yes, I am aware of where her room is…but thank you," he says as he walks past the three servants.

Claude keeps his hand on the railing of the spiral staircase. The rest of his body is covered by a jet black cloak. The staircase seems to go on forever, until he finally sees a door all the way at the top. He moderately slows down once he nears the door, and knocks three times. There is silence for a while. Hannah is inside, painting a picture with a somewhat morbid ulterior. Dead flowers sit inside a dark vase, right before a mirror. The mirror is stained with red; a red that is too realistic to be just paint. She finishes a few strokes, providing shading for the flowers' petals. Her azure blue eyes shift to the side, trying to get the best view of the door without turning her head. "Come in." The tone of her voice is smooth and gentle.

Claude reaches for the doorknob. He wraps his gloved fingers around its cold metal, and then turns his hand. He waits until he can feel the spindle has been move to the back of the dead latch, and gently pushes the door open with his foot. He removes his cloak, folding it, and placing it neatly on a nearby chair. "Miss Hannah," he says placidly, bowing deeply as he does so. He straightens his tie when he stands back up. The demon wants to make a good impression, even though Hannah has already seen him hundreds of times before. She turns around, placing her brush back into a cup full of colored water. A black rose, adorned with thorns, sits upon the top of her head. She tucks some of her pale lavender locks behind her ear, so that her vision is not obstructed. Her light purple lips, which look almost black against her tan skin, curl into a small smile the moment she sees the other demon. "Claude…"

He sits down next to her on her purple couch. By now, it should be obvious that Hannah greatly fancies the color purple. Claude scans her painting up and down. "The symmetry…is perfect," he says, "That's a very unique shade of red." Hannah takes her brush between her slender fingers once more, dipping it into a few different colors on her pallet, and mixing them to make dark grey. "You think so? It took me a long time to select a suitable corpse for this color. I'm glad that _someone_ appreciates it." She begins to add shading to the mirror. Not too far away is a cup filled with a thick, dark red fluid. Claude takes a sniff. "The smell is rather triggering, Miss." Hannah doesn't even bother to take her eyes off her painting. The demon's golden orbs slowly go from the cup to the side of Hannah's head. "Your long, silky hair," he begins, "the color of flowers in a vast meadow. A narcissus, it seems, paired up with the lilac wings of a butterfly who hunts for its flower's succulence. Your eyes, the azure shade of the nearby river…" He stops there, staring at her. Hannah turns her head, staring back. His expression, placid and calm, but his eyes speak otherwise. His alluring orbs are filled with something that can only be described as…passion.

She meets his eyes for a brief second, and turns away. She blushes slightly. A normal person can't tell his feelings, or at least not the way Hannah can. "I would prefer that you wouldn't toy with me, Claude," she says aggressively, but the demon only sees this as a chance to make advances. He wraps his arms around her waist gently, as if she were fragile and about to break. "Miss Hannah…" He begins. He licks his lips. "Please, stay still." Hannah's eyes widen, and she can feel her heartbeat growing faster and faster and faster. She tenses up, but quickly calms back down again. Claude leans over, much closer to her face than before. He nips the lobe of her ear playfully, and whispers into it. "Would you like to experience true bliss, Miss Hannah?" Without thinking, the succubus slowly nods her head. "Good…" The demon removes his gloves, and starts to move his hands. His right hand travels up her curvaceous body, and his left goes down. He laces his fingers across her stomach slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

His left hand feels around over the fabric of her deep Tuscan red dress for her womanhood, and begins to press his hand against it. He moves his palm up and down, slowly. The fingers of his right hand lace against the bottom of her breast, as to tease her by denying her the complete extent of the pleasure she desires. "C-Claude…" Hannah says lightly, her voice trembling in ecstasy, "wouldn't it be better for you…if I was turned around?" Claude raises his brows. "Ah, so the succubus is willing to compete? Very well then." He removes his hand from the areas of Hannah's body where her curves are most voluptuous, allowing her to move. She turns to face him. Some of her hair falls into her face. Claude tucks it behind her ear as he gently caresses her cheek. Hannah wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls herself closer to him. Claude shifts as she places herself onto his lap. She quite suddenly, and swiftly, pulls him into a kiss. His eyes widen in surprise, but he begins to kiss back passionately as soon as he has processed what is going on. Hannah slides her tongue against his, gradually increasing in speed and force as she goes. He experiments with her tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance.

Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber are outside the room, peeking in through the key hole of the door. "Oh no…" Timber says. "This cannot be…" Thompson replies. Canterbury is the one looking through the small hole.

"Sexual activity…"

"With Miss Hannah…"

"Is not allowed."

The triplets look at each other and shrug. "Let her have her fun for now," they say in unison, walking away. Their steps are perfectly in sync. A good choice on their part, to let Hannah and Claude continue, for it is the last moment where things will be truly good between them. Right after this, things will begin to fall apart…


End file.
